The present invention relates to fill level indicators and more specifically to a fill level indicator used with an agricultural material bin such as a seed hopper.
Planters having seed hoppers for dispensing seed are commonly used to plant crops. The seed hoppers must periodically be refilled during the planting process and, for efficient planting operations, it is advantageous to be able to track the fill level of the seed hoppers without having to stop the planting process and visually inspect the interior of the seed hoppers. A variety of different devices for indicating the fill level of the seed hoppers which allow the fill level of the seed hoppers to be determined without stopping the planting process are known in the art. An improved, relatively inexpensive fill level indicator, however, is desirable.
The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive fill level indicator for an agricultural material bin such as a seed hopper.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a fill level indicator assembly for attachment to a bin for dispensing agricultural material. The assembly includes a bin cover removeably securable to an agricultural material bin and an elongate sighting member attached to the bin cover over a indicator opening in the bin cover, extending outwardly from the bin cover and providing a substantially water impermeable cover preventing the entry of water into the bin through the indicator opening. At least a portion of the sighting member is transparent and allows visual access to the elongate interior volume defined within the sighting member. An elongate indicator member extends through the indicator opening in the cover and has a first end disposed within the elongate interior volume of the sighting member and has a visually distinctive marking proximate the first end. The second end of the indicator member is opposite the first end and has a foot attached thereto. The foot has a substantially planar surface which is oriented substantially perpendicular to the indicator member and faces the agricultural material containing volume defined by the bin when the cover is attached to the bin. Movement of the indicator member relative to the cover repositions the distinctive marking within the sighting member and also repositions the planar surface of the foot relative to the interior surface of the cover member. The planar surface of the foot is adapted to engage the agricultural material disposed within the bin at the upper boundary of the material within the bin and gravitational forces urge the planar surface into contact with the material contained within the bin when the cover is attached to the bin. Thus, as the quantity of agricultural material within the bin is reduced, the distinctive marking is repositioned within the sighting member and provides a visual indication of the quantity of agricultural material contained within the bin.
In alternative forms of the invention, the distinctive marking may be formed by attaching light reflective tape to the indicator member. The indicator member may also include a retention member for inhibiting the removal of the first end of the indicator member from the elongate volume defined within the sighting member.
In other alternative forms of the invention, the sighting member may be formed with a transparent cylindrical tube having a cap attached to its distal end. The sighting member may also be attached to a mounting plate which is then secured to the bin cover to thereby attach the sighting member to the bin cover over the indicator opening.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a relatively inexpensive and easily maintained device.
Another advantage is when it utilizes a highly light reflective distinctive marking, it allows the operator to easily check the fill level of the bin even in low light conditions.
Yet another advantage is that it maintains the water impermeability of the bin and prevents water from entering the bin and potentially damaging the agricultural materials contained therein.